Minato's Great Epiphany
by vanila-chan
Summary: --ONESHOT-- 6 year old Minato just loses his parents and goes to an orphanage in Konohagakure there he meets another boy called Uzumaki Kushina-chan.


(C) Masashi Kishimoto-san

* * *

**Minato's Great Epiphany**

Minato sat on the edge of the blue calm lake crying blue tears from his depressed-looking sapphire blue eyes. He had just turned 6 a few weeks ago, which was also the same day his caretakers had been slaughtered mercilessly by a bunch of rogue ninja. Fortunately for him the missing-nins hadn't seen him. He ran all the way to the nearest hidden village, which happened to be Konoha and for the time now, he had been put into an orphanage.

"Heyy Minato! What are you doing out here being all depressed?" Kushina , the boy with flaming red hair asked as he sat down next to him.

"Go away!"

"Oi! Blondie! Are you crying?"

"No!" Minato denied, "I just had dust in my eye." He sniffed.

"Yeah whatever, what's bothering you anyways?"

"My parents are dead, they weren't my real ones, but they were nice to me."

Kushina rolled his eyes, "Everyone's parents are dead! Obviously why we're in an orphanage."

"So?!! My parents were murdered by rogue ninja!" then he continued softly, "…..And I watched it all."

Minato felt a hand whacking the back of his head. "So that makes you special huh? Well my _whole _village was massacred! So don't think you're the only one with problems!" The other boy's blue-green eyes were flashing dangerously as he stomped away.

Minato stared at the spot where Kushina was sitting minutes ago, stunned. Then he got up to look for Kushina. He was surprised to find him in the empty girl's dormitory. '_Why would a guy be sleeping in the girl's dormitories? It's not like there's not enough beds in the boy's dormitory._' He thought puzzled, '_Oh well._' He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, he could ask him that later.

"Hey, sorry about that." He said as he sat next to the red-haired boy.

"Nnnn." Kushina grunted back in reply.

He was about to say more when something crashed through the window. The two kids screamed. It was a ninja. But ninja didn't look like one from Konoha, as the ninja threw two shurikens at the kids, another two shurikens countered them and a kunai sliced the ninja's head off. Minato fainted.

When he woke up again, he saw Kushina sitting next to him annoyed, "So you finally decided to wake up."

"Who was that ninja?"

"Dunno, a missing-nin, that other ninja saved us though."

Minato nodded not knowing what to say, they were so weak, they were almost killed.

"I have decided to be a ninja!" Kushina suddenly said, jumping up she continued, "I will protect all those innocent people of this village just like how that ninja saved us. I will also protect whatever precious people I shall find in my life again. I won't let the death of my whole village drag me down and go depressed, I will be sure to surpass my dead aniki and avenge him by killing all those stupid Iwa nins! …..And Minato, I will become the most awesome ninja ever and protect you! Just watch me!"

'_How could someone like him act like that after the death of so many people he knew? All this time I have been so depressed over my parent's death. Kushina is right, I have to start over anew. I'm sure that my parents and my real parents wouldn't want me to be depressed for so long._' Minato thought as he felt the annoying burden of pain fall. He would have to be strong and catch up to Kushina. He looked at Kushina with a new light of respect, and felt a small tick inside him as something small within him started to change.

"I will become a ninja too! I will become the greatest ninja ever! I shall become the next hokage!!!! And I will protect you too Kushina!"

His path of being a ninja would not be easy , but he would never give up, because he found someone that he wanted to protect now, Kushina and the village. A fire of determination now burned in his piercing blue eyes.

"Ohh yeah, Kushina why don't you move over to the boy's dormitory? There's enough beds there and you don't have to sleep in the girl's dormitory you know."

Kushina gave him a wide grin mixed with amusement and mischief, "Blondie-baka, I'm a girl."

"EEEEHHHHHH?!!!!!"

That was Minato's second epiphany of the day.

* * *

**THE END LAHH~**

* * *

My epiphany story i needed to write for my english tutoring^^

Ephiphany meaning- uhhh... something about an event that changes your life.... or something like that...go check the dictionary if you can be stuffed

Hehe..hoped you liked it lahhh~

_**Please rate and review-- Click on the random green button down there**_**=D**


End file.
